You're nothing but an annoying voice actor!
by MittyChan27
Summary: After being saved by Hikaru, Kashiwagi Mio's favorite novelist, she suddenly ends up living in the sunrise residence! Now starts the new life of Mio with the brothers! Bonus since his favorite voice actor, Asahina Tsubaki, is living there but Mio discovers how annoying Tsubaki is (for her) thus, will her admiration turn to hate?
1. Main Character's Introductions

Name: Kashiwagi Mio

Age: 17; turning 18 on January 17

Birthday: Yeah, just mentioned a while ago

Personality: She can be very stubborn. She's smart and she's good at hand-to-hand combat but sometimes, she can be very very violent towards a person.

Appearance: She has a medium-length, curly, blonde hair that she usually keeps in twintails when she goes outside, a bun when she's at her home and school.


	2. The Asahina brothers and Ema

Asahina Masaomi: 35  
Ukyo: 32 turning 33 on the third of December  
Kaname: 31  
Hikaru: 29 turning 30 on the first of August  
Tsubaki: 27  
Azusa: 27  
Natsume: 27  
Louis: 25  
Subaru: 23 turning 24 on September 21  
Iori: 22  
Yuusuke: 20  
Fuuto: 18 turning 19 on July 7  
Wataru: 14  
Nagami/Hinata Ema: 19


	3. Mr Annoying and Little Miss Violent

"Mio! Mio!" My aunt called me from downstairs.  
"Hai!" I closed my sketchbook full of drawings of my one and only Tsubaki and I half-ran to my aunt, worried that she might punish me.  
"Mio, dear..." She walked slowly to me.  
"H-hai?"  
"How slow of you!" She slapped me which caused me to fall to the ground. "You're so worthless!" She kicked me over and over again before I got up.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I apologized, tears streaming. It hurts... So much... It's not that I'm weak, it's just that... she has a special ability to paralyze me whenever she scolds me.  
"Whatever," she sighed. "Here, buy these stuff and don't even think about idling on the way there! Now go! Shoo! You're a disgrace to the whole family, why were you even born? If my sister didn't marry that good-for-nothing man then we probably would be drowning in riches right now." She rubbed her temples.  
"Hai!" I took my pet cat, shiro, before leaving. He's my only friend.  
"Sigh, why does it have to be like this, shiro? Why do I have to be so... Useless? Worthless? Weak? Stupid? Slow?" I asked him as i got outside. "Why was I even born? I... I didn't wish to be here..." I kept on asking him and myself these questions until I arrived at the convenience store.  
"Hmm... Let's see..." I started picking up the items she asked me to buy. A new issue of her favorite magazine, coke, root beer, booze, 3 packs of cigarettes and... that's about it. I handed all of the items to the cashier, Amaya, she knows me, I always go here to buy stuff for Aunt Harumi.

"Thank you! Come again." She told me before moving on to the next customer. I remember her first day of work and I bought the same stuff she asked me to buy...

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Hey, you can't buy these! You're a minor!" She lectured me before scanning the booze. "And you even bought cigarettes! Seriously, youths these days." She muttered under her breath._  
_"You got it wrong, it's for my aunt!" I giggled._  
_"It is?" She looked at me like she just confidently shouted the wrong answer in class._  
_"Hai!" I nodded._  
_"Well then, why didnt you say so!" She told me then scanned the rest. "Thank you weird girl, come again!" She said cheerfully._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

'She sure is hilariously clueless on her first day there!" I giggled at the thought until... "Oomf! Mmmm!" My vision went black for a short while and when I opened my eyes, I found myself in a dark alley with three 20+ year old looking men who have well-built bodies, leaving the things I purchased stranded along with Shiro.  
"What a pretty lady you got there eh?" One man said. I wrinkled my nose after smelling the scent of booze in his breath. Disgusting.  
"She's curvy too." Another guy slapped my bum.  
"I know!"  
"Hey little lady, wanna have fun with us? Not like you have a choice anyway." The guy laughed.  
"F*ck no! What kind of a girl would want to get kidnapped by three ugly men and just have fun with them like: "Hey, nice to see you again, babe, let's go have fun, shall we?" No! No! No! It's just so wrong! A person with half a brain could surely figure that out but sadly, you're not that type of person.  
"Oh? Looks like this little lady ought to get taught a lesson." Two men held me tightly as I tried to struggle. I punch them and kick them but it doesn't seem to have any effect.  
"Please! Help!" I tried my best to struggle but they're too strong. Looks like it's the only hope I got.  
"Scream all you want, no one's gonna hear you." One guy told me.  
"HELP!" Still no one. I decided to give up and faced destiny, eyes closed.  
"Hehehehehe." The guy undressed me making me half naked but soon he stopped. I opened one eye to see why. A guy was standing across from them. He looked rather smart in the outfit he's wearing. A suit.  
"My,my, how disgraceful for men forcing a girl just to please themselves." He walked towards us slowly. "People like you should be gone!" His look suddenly changed into a scary one before landing the first punch on one guy. He continued beating them to the pulp until only one man is left standing.  
"D-dont even think about it! I have a g-gun and i'm not afraid to u-use it!"  
"Oh? Really?" And in just a blink of an eye, he stood before him. "And I'm not afraid to use this." He raised his fist, smiling innocently, and it smashed through the man's face making him unguarded. "Bye bye." He continued beating him until it finally fainted.  
"Are you alright miss?" He asked me, smiling.  
"H-hai... Thank you so much! I have to repay you! I need to repay you!" I told him. Of course i'm not gonna use Aunt Harumi's money! I work in a local cafe to make money.  
"Please, it's fine." He said kindly.  
"But I insist!"  
"Well then if you say so!"  
"Thank you and I'm sorry for the trouble... I'm willing to be your maid for free if thats the only way to repay you!"  
"Well, why don't you be my little helper then?"  
"Little... helper?" I repeated.  
"Yeah~! If I'd ever need ideas for my story, then I'd just look for you! I'm Hikaru Asahina! Also known as Hikaru Asakawa. You are?"  
"Oh my gosh! The Hikaru Asakawa? The novelist?" He gave me a nod. "I'm Mio Kashiwagi, I'm a fan of yours, my most favorite novel of yours is Brothers Conflict. I mean, thirteen brothers all pursuing their sister? That's really awesome and romantic!"

"Ehehehe, I appreciate your acknowledgement towards my work." He lightly scratched the back of his neck. "So, ready to- oh excuse me, Moshi moshi, Hikaru desu~!" He said before moving further away from me so they could talk more privately. After the call, he went back to me. "Sorry, Mio-san, but I have to do something first. Perhaps I could call you? What's your number?"  
"Oh, umm it's XXXXXXXXXXX. Yours?"  
He left after handing me his business card.

As soon as I got home, Aunt Harumi got so mad at me. Well who wouldn't? I left the stuff I bought AND Shiro at the streets somewhere.  
"I knew it! You're a worthless piece of sh*t!" She whipped me over and over again and lit a candle before burning my back with it. Not to mention she sprinkled salt on it! *Please apply salt on burned area*  
"That is it!" I snapped at her. "First of all 'Aunt Harumi', I'm not the worthless one, you are! Your niece nearly got raped by unknown men and all you cared about is that stupid booze? Why don't you try and be me? You keep saying it's my fault that dad left mom after I got born but it's actually yours isn't it? You're way too selfish. You want men with money so you told him to leave mom alone so mom got depressed and killed herself! You're better off living alone-"  
"Shut it." Oops. I guess I rubbed it in too much. "You, young lady, are leaving this household right now. You got 5 minutes to pack up and you could go away now! See if I care!"  
"E-eh? I was just kidding around, Aunt Harumi." I stammered, afraid that I can't live anywhere.  
"That's how you play huh? Well, I'm kidding around about you having to pack too! You can go now!" She dragged me outside but I can't go on leaving my sketches so I stopped myself from being dragged and went to my room took things important for me like; cellphone, few clothes, all the sketches, toiletries, birth certificate, and things I need- and I packed it all up in my suitcase and left without saying another word.

"Gosh, where am I supposed to stay?!" I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid to stand up to my aunt and leave. None of my relatives like me, nor do I have tons of friends too. Until it hit me. "Hikaru-san!"  
I dialed his phone number like mad and immediately heard Hikaru's voice.

"Mio? What made you call?" He asked.  
"Umm... Hikaru-san... Er, how do I put this. Well... I ran away and kicked out at the same time." I managed to blurt out, expecting a laugh from him but he, instead, asked in a very concerned tone what happened. Of course, I filled him in about the whole argument and he said that he'd get me home as soon as possible.  
"Thank you so much." I said.  
"Where are you right now?"  
"I'm at the- wait a minute, what's that for?"  
"So that my brother can pick you up."  
"Brother?" You repeated, puzzled.  
"Yup, I'll ask Natsume to pick you up and take you to Sunrise Residence!"  
"Oh, but you don't have to! I can go there on my own!" I told him but I heard him sigh.  
"No Mio. This is an order from me. You tell me what your address is and I'll get Natsume to pick you up because I said so."  
"Hai..." After that, I told him my address and everything and told me to stay right there. Soon enough, a man wearing a green necktie got out of his car which stopped in front of me.  
"You must be, Mio Kashiwagi, right?" He asked.  
"Hai. I believe you're... Natsume-san?" He nodded and beckoned me to enter the car and I sat in the passenger's seat.

"Hello, I'm Ema Hinata. Nice to meet you!" A brown-haired girl greeted me as soon as we arrived.  
"Um, I'm Kashiwagi Mio. Nice to meet you too!" I tried to sound as cheerful as I could.  
"Well then, Kashiwagi-san, I guess it's up to Ema to take you around. Bye." Natsume left.  
"That's Masaomi and Wataru. Wataru's the youngest while Masaomi's the eldest. And that's Ukyo-san, he's a lawyer, that one's Kaname, he is a monk despite his personality against women, I assume you've met Hikaru already, he's the fourth son. The fifth one is Tsubaki-"  
"Wait a minute, Ema, you mean Tsubaki Asahina?!" I asked. He's my favorite voice actor, I loved how he's able to deliver the feelings while voice acting. I looked up to him, he's like, my idol that made me long for voice acting.  
"Mhm, why did you ask?" She asked me.  
"Because, he's my idol! He's just so amazing that there aren't any words to describe his amazingness! (if that's a word)" I said, eyes shining. I was about to go on about him until he, Tsubaki Asahina, went with an upbeat tune to greet Ema.  
"Hey there! What are you guys doing there?" I thought I was gonna faint!  
"Oh my god," you thought as he went closer to you. Well you thought that he wants to talk to you but he was actually rooting for Ema.  
How stupid of you, Mio! I mentally scolded myself as I facepalmed. That was when he noticed me.  
"Who's this ugly creature right here~?" He pointed at me asking ME who I was.  
"Um, what the hell did I just hear?" I said, obviously pissed off.  
"I said, who's this ugly creature right here." He smirked.  
"Oh no you didn't, Tsubaki." Being a very violent girl myself to certain people, I kicked him in the- yeah...

I can't believe that the person standing- no, kneeling in front of me is Tsubaki. He's downright annoying compared to those talk shows he gets interviewed in.

"Well, this looks like a start of something..." Hikaru said as he entered the room.  
"Oi! Where do you think are you going?" I screamed at him.  
"I'm going to a place where I'm away from _you!" _He answered as he entered what I believe is his room.  
"What a coward. Then again, what can you expect from an annoying voice actor?"

"Umm, Mio-san, you're staying at my room since the other two rooms are used as Tsubaki-san's storage. I hope we can be friends!" Ema told me as I got back to the living room.  
"I would love to!" I enthusiastically said. I had never had a human friend before. Like I said, Shiro's my only friend, and he's a cat.  
"Shall we go to _our _room?" We linked arms as I replied yes to her.

**(Sorry for not editing the first chapter of my fanfic! I was too lazy to edit it. I placed the document in my other account (Quotev one) but still, I hope you liked and will like the fanfiction!)**


End file.
